A KibaNaruWeen
by Som1-Random
Summary: Kiba decide to show Naruto what he feel for him, will Naruto accept?


Hi! ^_^ I just had to upload something for Halloween, so here you are; a KibaNaru-ween!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, as usual

Warning: Contain mature content with two males, don't like don't read

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kiba had just finished showering. He was laying on his bed thinking. He was positive about it now, he was going to tell Naruto about his feelings for him. Sure, Naruto liked Sakura, but if Kiba didn't tell him soon he was gonna go nuts.

It was 6 PM. All the small kids were running around in their costumes, collecting enough candy to melt their teeth. Kiba was walking towards Naruto. He was wearing his normal clothes*, but he also had a pair of brown ears and a long brown tail on him. The accessories was glued to his skin with chakra.

Finally Kiba was in front of Naruto's apartment. It was nicely decorated with skeletons and spider weds and other "scary" tings. When Kiba rang the doorbell, something grabbed his shoulders and growled like a wild animal. Kiba instinctly took one of the attackers arms and threw him over his shoulders. Kiba then saw that the attacker was in fact Naruto with a fox costume. He had fox ears and a long fox tail. "Oh shit! I'm so sorry aruto, I didn't mean to-", was all that Kiba could say before Naruto cut him off. "It's okay, I guess I saw it coming. Anyway, do you want to come in?", Naruto asked Kiba. Kiba nodded nonchalant, but his inner self squealed happily.

After some time of random talk and candy-eating, Kiba felt that this was it. It was now or never. He just had to lead the conversation in the right direction. "Naruto? What do you think of gay people?", Kiba asked Naruto as if it was the most normal question in the world. Naruto shifted a little in the couch they were sitting in. "Well, um...they're okay, I guess.", Naruto answered with a little hint of nervousness in his voice. Kiba was very good at keeping things for himself, but Naruto was another story. "Well cuz' you see-" (Now or never, Kiba) "I'm gay", he said with an easy voice. "You, you, YOU ARE!?", Naruto blurted out. This was it now he was going to be kicked out, he might as well tell him. "And I like you Naruto. Everytime I see you I get so happy, I just want to hug your cute face, but now you're, you're-" Kiba started to cry. "You're probably gonna kick me out and never talk to me again and, and-" Kiba was cut short by Naruto's lips crushing into his. First Kiba was dumbstruck, but then he leaned in to the kiss. After a while, Naruto parted from Kiba's lips. "I'm so relieved! Finally I do not need to hide my feelings anymore, Kiba, I love you!, Naruto said while crying softly. Kiba smiled sensually. "Prove that you love me.", he said simply. They both smiled and then they kissed deep. The kiss then became more longing and lustful. Like all humans both boys needed air, so they parted lips. "Lets go to the bedroom." Naruto said lustfully.

Kiba entered Naruto's bedroom with Naruto in his hands, bride-style. They didn't know how, but soon all their clothes found their way to the floor. They were now fully naked, except the tails and the ears. The boys shared one last kiss before Kiba started to explore Naruto's body. He began with Naruto's earlobe. He nipped and sucked at it before continuing to the blonde's shoulder. Kiba made a soft bitemark to mark Naruto as his. Kiba then found Naruto's nipples. He sucked the little flesh while Naruto moaned. After many painfully slow minutes Naruto said to Kiba between moans; "Screw this, just take me already!" Kiba smiled. "Impatient, are we?", Kiba said. He was also getting very horny so he flipped Naruto over so he was on his hands and legs. "Do you have any-" "In the drawer..." Kiba pulled out a bottle of lube and he started to work at Naruto's butthole. Kiba first entered one finger, then another until all three fingers was inside the blonde's hole. Kiba pushed the fingers in and out until he hit Naruto's sweet spot. Naruto gasped. "Oh God! Right there!", he said weakly. That was it. Kiba prepared his cock and then he shoved the whole thing inside Naruto. Naruto shed a tear, but he nodded his approval to Kiba to make him move. Kiba did not care about taking it slowly. He started to pound hard at Naruto's ass and they both enjoyed it.

After a minute of hot sex, Naruto felt the tingling starting inside of him. "I'm gonna cum!", he yelled. And after that he came with a massive pelvic thrust. Seconds later Kiba shot his load deep within Naruto. They both fell down on the bed. After panting a bit Kiba uttered; "Happy Halloween, Naruto-kun." Naruto smiled and they both fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok, before I faint from blood-loss...

I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it. Happy Halloween, folks! ^_^ 


End file.
